Sob as folhas do outono
by Thami Chan
Summary: Achar a cura para a dor em um outro coração machucado... Nakuru Akizuki e Yukito Tsukishiro, sentem a falta de Touya Kinomoto... Estão sozinhos agora, porém dessa solidão se formou uma grande amizade. Mas será apenas amizade? Short, 1 cap só! Milagre da T


**_Sob as folhas do Outono_**

* * *

Achar a cura para a dor em um outro coração machucado... Nakuru Akizuki e Yukito Tsukishiro, sentem a falta de Touya Kinomoto... Estão sozinhos agora, porém dessa solidão se formou uma grande amizade. Mas será apenas amizade?

* * *

CCSakura pertence à CLAMP. Todos os direitos reservados!

Pois é, mas se fosse meu, teria um final mais decente... huhuh... Brincadeira! (x.x")

* * *

Oi gente! Thami ake escrevendo pela primeira vez uma fic de Sakura e pela primeira vez também, uma shortfic! Um capítulo só? Zeus do céu! Que milagre foi esse? Escolhi Yukito e Nakuru, por que eu simplesmente amo eles, e queria muito que fossem um casal. Seria tão bonitinho. Por isso pra mim, foi legal escrever essa fic, que não teve nenhum motivo para ser iniciada. Eu somente estava estressada com Saint Seiya e com o início das aulas, então mudei um pouquinho antes de continuar por lá. Isso ae... Tá meio melosinha essa fic, mas é porque foi feita só pra passar o tempo e viajar um pouquinho... Espero que tenha ficado legal! Boa Leitura, e se gostarem mandem Reviews...

* * *

Pra quem não entender... 

Bla bla bla... Fala

"bla bla bla..." Pensamento

Bla bla bla Ação

* * *

-Oi Nakuru! Bom dia!

Olá Yuki! Bom dia! Tudo bem?

Fazia tempo que Yukito estava de olho na garota. Não suportava mais ficar sozinho. A paixão que tinha pelo irmão de Sakura era imensa, porém, uma paixão repentina de Touya por uma garota de sua turma da faculdade, e a distância que havia entre a cidade aonde Touya estudava e Tomoeda, acabaram com as forças de Yuki. Viu que esse não era seu destino... Amara Touya sim. Mas já era maduro o suficiente para se desiludir de algo sem futuro. Deixou a poeira assentar, e foi procurando alguém para sua compania. Achou na estabanada e adorável Nakuru, o que precisava... Alegria.

Tudo bem, e você?

Bem também! E ae? Vamos sair hoje depois das provas? Não aguento mais essa rotina de 'estuda, escreve, lê, revê...' Ai! Quero sossego agora!

Tudo bem, aonde poderemos ir?

Sei la! Vamos àquela loja de doces que abriu perto da escola da Sakura... Tem uns bolos ótimos!

Que bom! Vamos sim! Comida é comigo!()

Nossa, você não muda, né? É assim que se fala!

Com o tempo Yukito foi se libertando de sua timidez... Não que fosse muito tímido, mas quando se convive com Nakuru Akizuki, você aprende a não pensar muito... Apenas agir. Qualquer um ficaria meio 'doidinho' com ela por perto.

E aí? Pronto para as provas Yuki? Vai, entra com o pé direito na escola!

E precisa de tudo isso? Confio no meu estudo árduo...

Claro! Isso é essêncial Yuki! Vai... Cuidado pra não confundir os pés, hein...

E além de tudo, tinham mais uma coisa em comum. Eram guardiões. Yukito, que sabia claramente da presença de Yue, e se sentia mais confortável ao lado de Akizuki, que era Ruby Moon. Ambos tinham que sobreviver da energia de seus mestres. Se entendiam muito bem nesse sentido.

AHHHH, eu não acredito! Você entrou com o pé esquerdo! Ai, tá tudo perdido Yuki... (u.u")

Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem...

Hunf... Sei, sei... Quero só ver nos resultados.

Você é muito supersticiosa... Isso é besteira sabia?

É... Pode ser, mas eu sempre me garanti assim, então, sempre é bom manter a tradição.

Ah, sim claro, mas acho melhor corrermos, porque o sinal tá tocando...

AIIIIIIIII NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! CORRE TSUKISHIRO!

Nakuru também sentia falta de Touya. Apesar de só grudar nele por causa de sua missão em relação a Yue, gostava sim do rapaz, e voltou triste para a Inglaterra. Porém Eriol, cismou de voltar para o japão, e assim o fez, porém quando Nakuru chegou à casa de Sakura, para ver Touya, ele já não estava na cidade. Foi fazer faculdade em outra região do Japão, com o apoio de seu pai. Nakuru então se viu sozinha. Viu que yukito também estava na mesma situação, e aos poucos foi se aproximando dele. Achou um grande amigo. Porém aos poucos, sentia que gostava dele assim como gostava de Touya. E isso a deixou confusa por um tempo.

Será que vai dar tempo?

Não fala Yuki, só corre! Cuidado com o Degr... Pohft

Nakuru! Você tá bem? Vou te ajudar a se levantar... Que tombo!

Vai Yuki! Vai que to indo atrás! Eu to bem sim... Pega um lugar para mim.

Ok! Sai correndo, subindo as escadarias

Ai ai... Meu bumbunzinho... (x.x")

Às vezes, Nakuru tinha a impressão de que Yukito estava interessado em si. Certos olhares, certas ações, faziam a cabeça da garota girar, e ficar mais e mais confusa. Sabia que ele cultivava mais do que uma amizade por Touya. Mas não imaginava que por causa da distância, ficariam literalmente distantes entre si. Nakuru achava que os dois se amassem para sempre, aonde quer que estivessem. Mas aos poucos parecia que isso não estava se concretizando. Touya e Yukito se distanciavam mais e mais e a notícia de que Touya estaria gostando uma garota de sua faculdade e de que eles estariam namorando, foi a prova que Nakuru precisou para confirmar suas suspeitas. Eles haviam se afastado sim... Eram agora apenas amigos...

Puf, puf... Cheguei a tempo... O professor ainda não entrou na sala...Procura Yuki com o olhar na classe - Tsukishiro?

Han? Está bem?

Sim! Guardou lugar para mim?

Claro, sente-se aqui ao meu lado.

Boa Sorte Yuki!

Boa Sorte!

... Algum tempo depois ...

Yuki procura Nakuru com o olhar no pátio da faculdade - Que demora, será que ela se esqueceu da matéria e ta lá penando pra fazer a prova? Tsc, tsc, tsc...

Olá Yukito! Já terminei! Aparecendo por trás e se pendurando nas costas de Yuki

Ok, ok... Não precisa se pendurar assim. Mas você demorou...

É porque eu estava fazendo a prova real de algumas contas, mas acho que fui bem, e você?

Acho que fui bem também. Bem, essa foi a última prova desse período. Estamos livres!

Isso! Vamos comemorar então?

Claro!

No caminho para a doceria, um silêncio se abateu em ambos. Não disseram uma só palavra durante todo o percurso. Já perto da doceria Nakuru se pronunciou:

Lembra-se de quando eu me pendurava do mesmo jeito no Touya? Era tão divertido. Ele ficava todo irritado. E eu adorava vê-lo assim.

Sim, Touya é uma pessoa especial. Ele é um verdadeiro amigo. Nunca senti tão forte amizade. Ele era o único que me entendia...

Bem, ele não me entendia, mas eu gostava dele mesmo assim... Era um cara como poucos. Sinto realmente muita falta dele. E você?

Eu fico triste e com vontade de chorar as vezes... Mas não é nada que não tenha cura...

Engraçado, eu sinto o mesmo às vezes. Sinto-me como se um pedaço de mim fosse tirado...

Você realmente gostava dele assim Nakuru?

Sim Yuki, sinto falta dele. Das minhas brincadeiras com ele... Eu gostava muito dele. (T.T)

É... Eu também, mas agora o jeito é nos conformar e tocar a vida pra frente, não é?

Sim, você tem toda a razão. "Por que será que toquei nesse assunto com ele? Touya é sinônimo de dor para nós... E tristeza no último dia de provas não é legal..."

Chegaram enfim, a doceria. Lá esqueceram o assunto puxado por Akizuki. Esperimentaram bolos, tomaram cha, deram risadas. Agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas no fundo da alma de cada um, um sentimento surgia, implorando pelo fim da solidão de seus corações. Sabiam que dali em diante precisariam um do outro, assim como precisavam de seus mestres. Só que agora precisariam do carinho, da amizade, do amor. Precisariam superar juntos a falta que sentiam em seus corações.

... Mais tarde ...

Depois de comerem doces como loucos, decidiram descansar num bosque próximo do templo da cidade. Era um lugar muito visitado e movimentado nos fins de semana e nos festivais, porém no atual dia, uma quarta feira comum na cidade, não havia sequer uma viva alma lá. Os dois, que comentavam agitados sobre os doces que comeram anteriormente, se sentaram sob uma árvore. Era outono e as folhas caiam levemente sobre os dois, que deitaram na grama fresca, apenas com a cabeça levemente apoiada no tronco da árvore.

Ai, ai... Nada como o brisa do outono nos relaxando. Isso é o paraíso...

Sim, não há nada melhor... Ah... Sinto sono. Vamos relaxar e descansar...

Vê se não vai dormir Tsukishiro! Aqui não é sua casa! (u.u")

Sim, não vou dormir, apenas relaxar, recomendo que faça o mesmo. Isso fará bem para a alma.

É, tem razão... O silêncio humano é bom. Com ele, podemos ouvir aquilo, que pessoas comuns, não podem ouvir. O som do mundo a girar...

Pessoas comuns... São simplesmente aquelas que não ligam para as pequenas coisas. Qualquer um pode ser especial. Desde que saiba o que realmente vale a pena. Em qualquer sentido...

"Sim Yukito, e eu sei o que vale a pena agora para mim, só não sei se vale para você também..." Pensou Nakuru ao observar com calma Yukito fechar os olhos e relaxar. Ele era doce e calmo, como a brisa que tocava sua pele. Se sentia extremamente feliz em situações assim, se sentia completa, como se não precisasse de mais nada... Para viver.

Samantha? Abre os olhos e encontra o olhar de Nakuru sobre si

Sim Yuki?

Você... Você está com alguém?

Como assim? Fica vermelha

Você está namorando, ficando, sei lá. Você entendeu... Está com alguém? Pergunta calma e suavemente, olhando nos olhos de Nakuru

Hun... Bem, não. E você?

Você sabe muito bem que não. Me sinto triste... Estou com um vazio tão grande...

E... Eu também Yuki. Preciso de alguém...

Nakuru disse isso sem pensar nas consequências. Yukito voltou seu olhar para o céu, como se procurasse por algo, sem sucesso. Nakuru agora olhava para o chão. Pegou uma pequena folha amarelada que estava sobre si e a observou por algum tempo. Então viu uma mão além da sua tocando a folha. Da folha passou para sua mão, braços... Yukito fazia um delicioso carinho nos braços de Nakuru, e essa se arrepiou.

"Nunca pensei que Yuki faria isso... Eu Não Acredito! Ele é perfeito! Ele é... Tudo que eu preciso..."

Yukito... Disse olhando para o rapaz que agora sentava de frente para ela e brncava com a trança que caia pelo seu ombro

Fale Nakuru... Fale o que quiser...

Não quero mais ficar sozinha... Eu... Eu te amo Yukito Tsukishiro... Fique comigo, não quero mais sofrer aqui... Disse retirando a mão de Yuki de sua trança e entrelaçando os dedos

Yukito só teve tempo de pensar: "Não acredito que disse isso! Nakuru... Eu... Quero tentar... Esquecer minha dor..." E fez sinal para que ela se sentasse em seu colo.

Yukito, você... Disse se aconchegando no colo de Yukito, com a cabeça sobre seu peito, com o olhar encontrando-se com o do rapaz

Shhh... Não fale mais nada. Ouça o som do mundo. Sob as folhas desse lindo outono...

E depois dessa simples frase os lábios simplesmente se uniram. Tímidos no começo, mas logo se tornando um beijo profundo, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Yukito a abraçava mais e mais, como se uma mãe quisesse proteger seu bebê do frio e dos perigos do mundo. "Tenho vontade de protegê-la. Ela se faz de forte, mas no fundo, tem um coração frágil..." Depois de alguns minutos unidos, Nakuru abriu os olhos, e procurou ar. Se afastou um pouco, mas não saiu do colo de Yuki. Olhou para ele com um sorriso e disse:

Deixe terminar o que eu ia falar Tsukishiro... Yukito, você... É tudo que eu preciso. Ainda mais agora. Não conseguirei continuar sem você.

E eu não permitiria que você continuasse sem mim Nakuru... eu também te amo. Muito... Achamos o que procurávamos.

Sim Yuki... Sob as folhas desse outono, nós achamos o que procurávamos há tanto tempo... Esqueça Touya, esqueça o resto, tudo que importa agora é você e eu...

E mais algumas folhas caíram sobre eles. Estavam unidos novamente em um beijo e foi assim durante toda aquela tarde. Não só durante aquela tarde, e sim durante vários e vários dias... finalmente curaram seus corações. Sob as folhas daquele outono...

Fim?

* * *

Nhai, achei que faltou algo... Hun, foi muito rápido, sei lá... Me dêem sua opinião, eu não sei se ficou bom. (Eu sempre achu que tudo que eu faço tá uma porcaria, mesmo não estando...) Bem, ta aí. Nakuru Akizuki e Yukito Tsukishiro, meus personagens favoritos de CCSakura. Num romance que nem algodão doce... (Huhu.. daonde eu tirei essa? Ih! Rimo! Huhu...) Espero que tenham gostado! 

Kissu!

Thami Chan

03/03/2005


End file.
